1. Field of the Invention
A box-like attachment with adjustable mounting means for strollers, for carrying an intravenous feeding regulator with a vertical pole for supporting the infusion bottle, or bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,206 Pryor, discloses an accessory carrier, for carrying intravenous containers, attachable to a wheel chair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,524 Scudder, discloses an intravenous stand attachable to a wheel stretcher in fixed relation thereto in any movement of a stretcher borne patient.